Psychose
by Goupix67
Summary: "Sa tête allait exploser. Son cœur battait comme jamais. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front pâle. Son teint avait un air maladif." Quelqu'un est-t-il là pour l'aider ?


**Bonjour à vous chers internautes ! Je vous présente aujourd'hui un OS UN PEU DÉPRESSIF dont l'intrigue m'a été conseillée par ma meilleure pote, Célia, que je remercie du fond du cœur (ou du fond d'autre chose...). POUR UNE FOIS, c'est un OS (qui n'aura PAS de suite, le coup de Tensions se ne se reproduira plus, C'EST CERTAIN !) et SANS ROMANCE (je veux me prouver à moi même que je peux écrire autre chose que de l'amour, du sexe, lol la bite ahah voilà.)**

 **J'attends impatiemment vos retours sur cette histoire, qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs, mais constructifs, j'accepterai de les lire avec grand plaisir ! **

**Ces commentaires me permettent non seulement de voir si mon travail est apprécié mais aussi, souvent s'ils sont négatifs, ils me permettent de progresser, de trouver de nouvelles idées, d'améliorer mon style d'écriture.**

 **Alors, même si c'est un petit commentaire, laissez-en un. Ça me fait plaisir et ça m'aide, quoi de mieux que de donner le sourire à quelqu'un par de simples mots ?**

 **En tout cas, je vous remercie pour le soutien que vous m'apportez déjà pour certains, et pour avoir lu mes histoires ! JE VOUS AIME !**

 **DISCLAIMER :** **Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.**

 **Au fait, Célia approuve mon introduction, pour mon plus bonheur. Merci. Merci à toi, merci pour tout, merci pour tous ces bons moments partagés. Je te nèm très fort.**

 **L'HISTOIRE SE DÉROULE ENTRE LA SAISON 4 ET LA SAISON 5.**

 **Bon, je vais arrêter de blablater plus longtemps, je vous laisse profiter ! L'image de couverture a été dessinée par Woor Energy. Merci à toi !**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

Sa tête allait exploser. Son cœur battait comme jamais. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front pâle. Son teint avait un air maladif. De grandes cernes accentuait son regard maussade, bleu marine. Ses yeux s'étaient ternis sous la lumière aveuglante de sa cellule. Ses poils se hérissaient lorsqu'il sentait son souffle sur ses jambes nues. Ses bras s'étaient engourdis, enfermés dans sa camisole de force.

Il avait chaud. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur. Une flamme le ravivait de l'intérieur.

Il avait froid. Dans ses membres, sa tête. Sa tête qui, auparavant, était toujours remplie. Remplie d'idées, de sentiments, de personnalités.

Il était seul. Enfermé dans sa cellule, un pauvre matelas au sol.

Pourquoi était-il comme ça, dans cet endroit ? Pourquoi se laissait-il sombrer dans la folie ? Pourquoi se faisait-il dominer par ces médecins ?

Qu'est-ce qui l'aidait autrefois ?

Quelqu'un était-il là pour le soutenir, le sauver ?

Oui... Oui, il en était sûr.

Il essaya de s'en souvenir vaguement. Les médicaments qu'il ingérait engourdissaient malheureusement sa réflexion. Il puisa au fond de sa mémoire, pour y trouver un quelconque indice.

Au bout d'un certain temps, des visages apparurent alors dans son esprit.

C'était tout d'abord ses proches, sa famille, ses amis. Il vit les visages de certains amis vidéastes qu'il avait : Antoine Daniel (avec ses fidèles cheveux en broussaille), Nyo (le dessinateur ténébreux), LinksTheSun (son pote loufoque mais très intelligent et cultivé) et de nombreux autres... Puis ils disparurent en une fraction de seconde. Il voulait les retenir à ses côtés, ils lui étaient chers, il ne voulait pas les quitter...

Mais d'autres visages continuèrent d'apparaître. Quatre, précisément. Il les reconnut avant même que les visages se soient totalement formés. Ceux-là, il ne les oubliera jamais. Ils lui étaient les plus fidèles. Il les avait créés à son image. Il les aimait comme jamais, mais leur montrait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Mais pourquoi l'avaient-ils abandonné ?

oOo

"- Ma-Mathieu ! Le-Le Patron veut... Me faire du mal ! Mathieu, AIDE MOI !

\- Rooh gamin, t'es pas drôle... Je voulais juste te montrer mon engin... T'es pire qu'une pucelle...

\- Grooos, calme-toi... Sois cool avec le jeune... Il t'a rien fait, man...

\- Oooh j'aime bien... Sentir tes fesses... !"

Il sortait de sa chambre-bureau, après s'y être enfermé pendant 2 jours pour terminer son montage. Ils pourraient enfin mettre l'épisode 84 en ligne !

En entendant une douce musique s'échappant de la chambre de son acolyte ursidé, accentuant son bonheur, il décida donc de se faire un café pour célébrer cette victoire. Mais, à peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'il vit une masse rouge foncer sur lui, s'accrochant ensuite brusquement à son corps. Il remarqua que c'était le Geek, en pleurs, qui murmurait des mots de détresse.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, Geek... Je suis là... Il ne va rien t'arriver...

\- Mer-Merci Mathieu..."

Il aperçut alors le Patron passer dans le couloir, et l'interpela tout de suite :

"- Patron ! Tu vas arrêter maintenant de t'en prendre au Geek ! Va t'occuper autrement !

\- Putain mais vous êtes vraiment tous coincés dans cette baraque... Moi quand j'étais jeune, avec ma mère on faisait...

\- T'as pas eu d'enfance, t'étais dans ma tête, alors ta gueule. Et ici, on applique une certaine morale, que toi tu n'as pas. Alors essaie de la respecter au moins."

Le criminel, fatigué par de telles paroles, fit demi-tour, laissant les deux autres hommes dans le couloir.

"- Voilà Geek, je pense qu'il te laissera tranquille un moment...

\- Merci encore Mathieu... Je t'aime fort..." Le Geek accentua un peu son étreinte sous le regard protecteur de son Créateur, avant de se détacher et de courir vers sa chambre, pour retrouver ses jeux vidéos au plus vite.

Souhaitant toujours boire son breuvage divin, il continua son chemin vers la cuisine, mais il fut à nouveau stoppé. Il se trouvait devant la chambre du Hippie, d'où s'émanait une odeur de... Brûlé ?!

"- HIPPIE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?! cria-t-il en entrant dans la pièce. J'veux pas que la maison crame !

\- Grooos, j'fais juste griller des pétards..." répliqua le camé en plein bad-trip.

Il baissa alors les yeux sur les mains du drogué et vit qu'il tenait... SON CHAT ?!

"- NON MAIS T'ES FOU ?! TU FAIS BRÛLER LA QUEUE DE WIFI ! T'ES VRAIMENT CINGLÉ !" Il arracha alors son précieux chat des mains de sa personnalité, vit qu'il ne lui avait pas fait trop de dégâts.

"Oh mon pauvre WiFi, on t'en fait endurer des choses dans cette maison..." lui fit-il lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce du Hippie. Pour toute réponse, son chat ronronna et s'échappa de ses bras, se dirigea vers la cuisine et il le suivit.

Mais quelque chose l'interrompit ENCORE dans son chemin. Il fit directement demi-tour quand il entendit le vacarme produit par deux de ses acolytes. Il entra d'abord dans la chambre du Panda qui avait augmenté le volume de la musique, lui demanda de baisser le son immédiatement (il ne supportait vraiment pas la musique japonaise à fond), et, pour son plus grand bonheur, l'ursidé l'écouta et s'exécuta.

Puis il se rendit vers la chambre du Patron.

"- PATRON ! QUAND T'ES PAS AVEC LE GOSSE, TU METS TON PORNO TROP FORT ! BRANLE TOI AVEC UN CASQUE, MERDE ! PUTAIN TU FAIS CHIER !

\- T'as dit quoi, gamin ? demanda le Patron, bien qu'il aie tout entendu, pour énerver son Créateur, après avoir baissé le son de son ordinateur, et avoir relâché son membre qu'il avait encore en main.

\- ... Tu fais juste CHIER. Je veux plus entendre UNE VOIX D'UN PORNO À CE VOLUME dans cette maison. Sinon...

\- Sinon quoi, gamin ? T'as même pas de couilles, t'oseras rien me faire... En plus c'est moi qui amène une grande partie de ton public... Les filles... Donc tu peux rien me faire...

\- Oui, bon, d'accord... Tu fais VRAIMENT CHIER par moment." Il ressortit en claquant violemment la porte, exaspéré. Ce pervers lui donnait vraiment du fil à retordre... S'il ne se retenait pas, il l'aurait peut-être déjà fait disparaître...

Lorsqu'il arriva ENFIN à la cuisine, il alluma la machine à café, s'asseya sur le canapé, un calme apaisant régnant enfin dans la maison. Décidément, il avait une famille vraiment folle. Mais il l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Il se releva pour prendre son café, s'assit à nouveau, souffla un peu avant de boire une première gorgée. Bon dieu que ça faisait du bien de sortir un peu de sa chambre ! Et de boire sa boisson favorite, sa drogue !

Il vit alors le Panda arriver dans la cuisine et faire les mêmes gestes que lui.

"- Ça va Mathieu ? demanda le Panda en s'asseyant à côté de son Créateur. T'es pas trop fatigué ?

\- Bof... J'ai fait nuit blanche pour finir l'épisode... Mais je suis content du résultat ! C'est vraiment super, je vais le poster vendredi je crois...

\- Bonne idée ! Je suis content que ça te plaise toujours autant cette émission ! Mais n'oublie pas de dormir quand même un peu...

\- T'inquiète, je gère... Merci en tout cas... T'es le plus... Gentil et attentionné de tous, je pense..." Il lui abaissa sa capuche, lui ébouriffa les cheveux, lui pinça la joue. Il considérait vraiment le Panda comme son frère... Comme un égal...

Mais, en fait... N'étaient-ils pas tous ses "égals" ? N'étaient-ils pas là pour lui, pour l'aider, pour l'aimer ? N'étaient-ils pas prêts à mourir pour lui s'il le fallait ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Tout ceci se passait dans sa tête.

Il le savait.

Il était malade.

Il était là, dans sa cellule, dans sa camisole de force, enfermé physiquement comme mentalement.

Il avait chaud.

Il avait froid.

Il était seul.

Tout seul.


End file.
